Manual stitch removers, such as seam rippers, have been used for many years. The manual (hand-powered) seam ripper is designed with cutting surfaces on the inner surface of its long tines to remove needlepoint and crewel-embroidery stitches. Once the desired layer of stitches is cut, the operator then removes the cut layer of stitches from the fabric. The drawback of the manually operated seam ripper is its slowness in operation and the amount of exerted energy by the operator in cutting the stitches from the fabric.
An improvement over the manual seam ripper is the motorized stitch remover which has also been in use for many years. The blades of the motorized stitch remover are actuated by the motor which allows the user to easily move the blades across the stitches and thereby cut the stitches to be removed. These motorized stitch removers provide speed and ease of operation over the manually operated seam ripper.
However, the motorized stitch remover is not able to consistently cut one layer of stitches at a time like the manually operated seam ripper. Also, many times, the stitches being removed from the fabric by the motorized stitch remover are pulverized into powder causing the debris to be trapped in the underlying fabric. This pulverized powder cannot be removed from the fabric.
Another weakness of the prior art motorized stitch remover is in regard to the internal shaft connection between the motor and the blade. Specifically, a soft material, such as plastic, is used for the shaft which does not adequately absorb the fluctuations in inertia force from cutting stitches of different densities. These fluctuations in inertia force cause damage or even worst, the motor of the motorized stitch remover to burn out.
Moreover, the use of prior art motorized stitch remover requires a corded power source which limits the use of the motorized stitch remover to locations having a power receptacle.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved motorized stitch remover that is cordless and is capable of cutting one layer of stitches at a time without creating debris that is trapped in the underlying fabric.
Nothing in the prior art provides the benefits attendant with the present invention.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art devices and which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the stitch removal art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for removing stitches, comprising a body having a top end and a bottom end; a blade positioned at said top end of said body; a motor positioned within said body, said motor in communication with said blade; and a cordless power source positioned within said body, said cordless power source connected to said motor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for removing stitches, comprising a body having a top end and a bottom end; a blade positioned at said top end of said body, said blade having a plurality of upper teeth and a plurality of lower teeth; a motor positioned within said body, said motor in communication with said blade; and a cordless power source positioned within said body, said cordless power source connected to said motor.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for removing stitches from a fabric, said method comprising the steps of providing the fabric needing a layer of stitches removed; providing a stitch removing device comprising a body having a top end and a bottom end, a blade positioned at said top end of said body, a motor positioned within said body, said motor in communication with said blade, and a cordless power source positioned within said body, said cordless power source connected to said motor; pushing said blade of the stitch removing device back and forth across the layer of stitches in the fabric, thereby grabbing and cutting the layer of stitches while the device is moving back and forth; turning the fabric over; and pulling out the cut layer of stitches.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for removing stitches from a fabric, said method comprising the steps of providing the fabric needing a layer of stitches removed; providing a stitch removing device comprising a body having a top end and a bottom end, a blade positioned at said top end of said body, said blade having a plurality of upper teeth and a plurality of lower teeth, a motor positioned within said body, said motor in communication with said blade, and a cordless power source positioned within said body, said cordless power source connected to said motor; pushing said plurality of upper teeth and said plurality of lower teeth of said blade of the stitch removing device back and forth across the layer of stitches in the fabric, thereby grabbing and cutting the layer of stitches while the device is moving back and forth; turning the fabric over; and pulling out the cut layer of stitches.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.